


steady like the river

by stellarmads



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flogging, M/M, brief mentions of smut, idk what to call this, this is a precarious mix of fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmads/pseuds/stellarmads
Summary: Hannibal's idea of absolving his sins.





	steady like the river

"Cassie Boyle" 

There's a crack, and Hannibal jolts forward. Will cannot see his face, his hair falling to cover it, but he knows it's neutral. A controlled mask, no visible pain.

His thighs begin to bloom a bright red. For a minute, blood rushes over Will's vision and he has to take a breath, steady himself. 

"Beverley." 

It's harder than the last one. It is not because of anger. He long ago purged himself of that. He just needs to see the man peel away. Just as he knows Hannibal needs it. 

He pauses, runs his hands over the flushed skin. It's hot and he cups a cheek, pressing, watches as the white quickly dissolves. 

"My child."

Another crack. 

Hannibal's hands twitch, gripping the silk sheets below them. Will watches the muscles and veins twist and contract. 

He leans foreword, over his husbands bowed back, presses a kiss behind his ear. Hannibal nuzzles back, if slightly, and Will relishes the powerful breaths, in and out, feels it in his back. Presses a hand onto his chest, briefly, feels the steady thrum of his heart. It's the most calming sensation, and for a minute Will is taken back to the weeks after the cliff, sleepless nights watching the pale, feverish man struggle for life, his heart like that of a starving hummingbird.

He pulls back, takes in the sight below him, pale skin and trembling thighs. One more, the one that always pulls at old scars, scars that aren't hers but the memories are. They're all hers, just as much as they are his, just as much as they are Hannibal's. 

"Abigail." 

He doesn't allow his voice to waver, rise, fall. Steady, steady like Hannibal's heartbeat, steady like the flow of the river. 

The flog flies once more and Hannibal allows a small groan to slip through, pulling it out of his chest. 

Will can see he's already getting hard, just as he always does. Surprisingly, despite the appetites Hannibal has brought out in him, both sexually and otherwise, this ritual has never had that effect on him. 

That doesn't stop him from rolling Hannibal over, carefully, so carefully, placing gentle kisses to the inside of his knee, up to his thigh, back down the other, before sucking him off. Hannibal's entire body trembles as he comes, and Will is quiet hushing his small sobs and gasps, thumb wiping away any tears that run down the high points of his cheekbones. 

They don't speak after this, Will methodically reaching for the soothing cream, encouraging Hannibal to roll over. Running his hands down over his spine, mind briefly wondering if he would be able to snap it before Hannibal fought back. Wondering if he would fight back. Coming to the conclusion he wouldn't. 

The aftercare is second nature, his mind going on a sort of careful autopilot. Careful because Hannibal is breakable after this, careful because he feels powerful after this, careful because what they have is more fragile than any of Hannibal's china teacups. 

In the morning Hannibal will sit carefully, but hold himself as proud as ever. He will rise and start his day hours before Will's conscious mind stirs, and they will work on the new garden, a project they together decided to undertake in honor of their fifth year. Five years after their rebirth. 

And in the next few months, while Will is reading in bed, Hannibal will come to him, head bowed, flog in hand, like a sinner asking for forgiveness, and they will start this fragile, steady cycle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy guys I literally dropped off the face of the Earth for a bit, I'm sorry. I've just been super busy moving AGAIN and then a lot of drama went down. You know, basic life stuff. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
